


玩偶

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Relationships: Stony, 盾铁
Kudos: 9





	玩偶

“愚蠢的蝼蚁，本王来看你了。”

Loki的声音回荡在Tony的实验室中，然而并没有人理他，不是实验室里没有人，而是我们伟大的Tony·不知道什么叫节俭·Stark正在一边工作一边开着音乐，如果不是大厦隔音效果好，估计全地球都要震塌了。就这样Loki尴尬的站了一会后，一挥手，音乐停止了。

“Jar？”Tony从一大堆零件中抬起了头。没有人回答。

“你好啊，愚蠢蝼蚁。”在后面目睹一切的Loki开了口。

“呦，小鹿斑比。你怎么来了？你家老哥又跟人跑了？”

“找抽吧！本王是来看看你这愚蠢的蝼蚁过得怎么样的，顺便送你一些礼物。”

“好吧好吧，你把我家老贾又怎么了？”

“……我没动他啊，是你给他静音的。”

“哦，这样。所以你到底要干嘛？”

Loki突然露出了一个微笑，他挥了一下权杖，一整绿光包围了Tony，然后……然后就没了。当Tony准备吐槽的时候，发现Loki已经不在了。

于是他耸了耸肩，继续开始工作。

而就在Steven那一边Loki出现在了他的卧室，就在Steve刚想开口的时候，Loki把一个和Tony极为相像的玩偶扔给了他，然后就消失了。此时此刻的Steve一脸懵逼的看着手中的玩偶，拿起了电话，拨给Tony。

“喂，老冰棍，说真的现在才晚上9点，你说好让我十点再去睡觉的，你别想催我。”

“不，Tony，我有事要问你。”

“哦，那你说呗，我就在实验室，你瞎打什么电话啊，叫一下老贾不就好了，哦对，他被我静音了。”

“那个，Tony，Loki刚刚给我的一个和你一样的玩偶。”说着他轻轻的捏了捏玩偶的肚子。电话那边穿来了一阵奇怪的声音。“Loki怎么……”Tony的话刚说的一般，有感觉到有东西在摸他的屁股，但是身后什么也没有。“Steve，你是不是摸玩偶的屁股了？”

“呃……对啊……你……哦！我明白了，没事了Tony。先挂了啊。”于是此时此刻的Tony陷入了懵逼状态，老冰棍他怎么了？然后，他感觉到了下体一阵冰凉。

“Rogers先生，晚上好。”熟悉的英伦腔在天花板上响起。“晚上好，Jarvis。”Steve把那个被他扒了裤子的玩偶从空调前边拿开，开始用手指轻轻的揉捏着他的屁股，一脸人畜无害的笑着。

“那个，Sir让我向您传达一句话，”Jarvis不禁感到程序一抖。“Steve Rogers你个天杀的老冰棍，他妈的给老子去死！”然后房间沉默了。

Jarvis感到一阵冰冷，他看见了他们乐观阳光正直无私的美国队长此时此刻笑的……有些渗人。如果此时红骷髅敢来估计会被吓的腿软。

“Jarvis，我命令你关闭程序，第二天早晨在开启。以及，最高权限。”当美国队长把脸转向他的摄像头时，Jarvis感觉程序要被抖掉一大半冻死一大坨了。

“如您所愿，Rogers先生。”

臀部奇怪的触感让Tony的前段微微抬起了头，紧接着下体被温暖裹住，轻轻的柔柔的仿佛有人在舔弄，正当Tony放下东西，准备磨杯咖啡时，全身立刻充满了与空气接触的凉意，紧接着，手仿佛被人绑在了身后，声上的绳子逐渐多了起来，绳子绷紧的感觉让Tony明白这是龟甲缚。

紧接着，后穴充满了熟悉的感觉，有些凉，但让他感觉很胀，他微微加紧了后穴，却没有任何缓解的作用。里边是Steve的手指，他能感觉出来，但却只有一根，Tony不是很明白为什么，难道是因为玩偶太小了么？就在Tony考虑会不会被小Steve插的时候，后穴充满了撕裂感，紧接着时震动感，然后是前端的震动感，Tony的腿一下软了，趴跪在了地上臀部翘起，仿佛是在等待这Steve的到来。

口腔仿佛又被什么东西堵住，两乳同时受着Steve舔弄的刺激，原本明亮的焦糖色的双眼被情欲染上了一层泪，后穴的震动突然加大，就在Tony要射的时候，前端不知怎么被狠狠堵住，滴滴白浊的液体染湿了裤子，后穴分泌的肠液早已把臀部的布料染湿，实验室里，回荡着Tony想法出却被堵住只能哼唧的呻吟。

煎熬的一段时间过去了，Tony感觉自己的臀部被大量的液体冲刷而过，后穴的震动早已消失，也没有东西堵住他的嘴，一切都恢复了，只是他还被绑着趴跪在地上。

“Tony。”一个熟悉的声音从他身后想起，他被翻了个身，Steve一脸微笑的看着他。

“你……是怎么进来的？Jar？”

“Jarvis已经被我关了，至于我怎么进来的？你忘了你告诉过我密码么？嗯？”边笑边说的Steve把玩偶放在Tony的旁边，他清清楚楚的看见了被绳子帮助的小人。

“来，Tony，好好看看～”说着Steve一下插入了Tony的后穴，并且轻轻的玩弄着玩偶的乳头，一次次狠狠的进攻让Tony彻底的沦陷在了欲望中，而那个玩偶早就不知道被让再了哪里。  
———————END———————  
番外1  
事后，Tony问起那里来的那么多情趣玩具时，Steve告诉他，通完电话后，Loki有回来给了他一小袋子的缩小版情趣玩具。那之后Tony抱着玩偶Tony把Steve关在了门外三天三夜。

番外2  
自从被关了后，Steve把玩偶藏了起来。后来Tony就把这事给忘了。直到有一会，到了晚上十二点还在外边喝酒的Tony感觉后穴微微的震动后，他立刻命令Jar开车回家，当然路上他在车里射了好几回。

番外3  
一天早晨贱贱拿着一个小虫的玩偶笑嘻嘻的来到复仇者面前，对小虫笑嘻嘻的说:“spidey，你看，一个绿不拉几的自称是神的人给我的你的玩偶。你看他的屁股和你一样翘。”说完他还捏了捏，然后复仇者们目睹到了小蜘蛛生气的样子。而当天晚上，他们有听见了小蜘蛛的卧室里发出不可描述的声音，但是Jar表示没有外人入侵。


End file.
